


What went wrong

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jasper POV, mentions of unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes...Semi-human au, their still gems but they grew up on earth much like amythest, as humansThis is more of a getting back to writing one shot so it's not very good but more of a short warm up





	What went wrong

Jasper sighs as she punches the bag before her, once again she just couldn't figure it out, she couldn't understand, why. Why had this happened again, why did it always seem to go the same way

Frustrated she left the bag for a moment to snag her water bottle, she paused for a second then poured the cold liquid over the top of herself. The cold water doused her tied back wild hair before running down over her taunt muscles and further down her exposed midsection reminding her of her lovers water like touch

By this time she couldn't even remember what the fight had been about, all she could remember was the screaming and shouting, lapis, her lapis had been so angry at her and she couldn't even remember why. She could however remember how her own anger had flared out of control bringing forth the beast like warrior hidden inside her. After that most of it's a blur of pure rage but she does remember how lapis's soft skin had felt under her harsh hand, the look she had given her as she caressed her wounded cheek in the corner of the room, she couldn't forget it

The cold water from the gym showers hit her like the shock and shame of what she had done to her precious counterpart 

Tipping her head up she allowed the cold water to cascade over her gem seeking a comfort she didn't deserve, one she didn't find. Instead she found herself drowning in a bubble of water, lapis's unusually cold gaze watching her useless struggle against the liquid weapon trapping her

She blinked and found herself heaving unnecessary breaths as she sat pressed against the tiled wall. After only a moment of heavy breathing jasper slowly pulled herself to her feet and shut off the still running water. With a pause of silence she pushed back the tears prickling threateningly in her eyes, along with the memory of lapis's trembling eyes as she released her from the bubble and walked away 

The cold surrounding her seemed to chill her much like the cold floor of their apartment had but as she grabbed her towel she shook the reminder off

Once dry and dressed she finally exited the gym not feeling much better then when she had entered hours earlier. After an exhale of unneeded breath she began her short walk home much more relaxed and ready to face her entire existence, her lapis 

 

Sometimes two people can bring out the best in each other's monsters


End file.
